


Teensy Tiny Thor

by BlackIris



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Baby Thor, Confusion, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Magic mishap, Reader-Insert, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Based off of the Imagine-Loki prompt of:Imagine having been dating Loki for a while now.One day, after a grueling mission, he comes home carrying a baby and proceeded to inform you that “due to unforeseen mechanical and magical circumstances, Thor has been reduced to this infant form and we will have to take care of him till the magical aftershock abate”.“We?”“Yes, darling? We.” And he dumps the baby into your arms before hurrying away while cursing in some unknown language.Baby-Thor only giggles at both of you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this in a hotel.. I hope you like!  
> Un-beta'd, enjoy!

“Darling?” Loki calls out, softer and more worried than usual. “Darling are you here?” 

“Yes, I’m coming.” (Y/N) says, putting a spoon on its rest and turning the stove top burner down to low, before making her way through the kitchen to the front door of their shared rooms. “Loki what’s – what is that? Why do you have a baby?” 

Loki lets out a relieved breath at seeing (Y/N) as he continues rubbing the baby’s back. “Surprise.” He says without amusement. 

“Loki?” 

“There were some… unforeseen mechanical and magical circumstances. Everything is mostly alright. Thor here,” The baby coos and babbles slightly at his name being said. “Thor here has been transformed into his infant form. We need to take care of him until the spell wears off or I can manage to reverse it.” 

“We?”

“Yes, darling, we.” He moves to hand (Y/N) the baby, his movements slow with fatigue. A large crash comes from behind him and he jumps to move, dumping the baby into her arms before speeding off, cursing in a tongue she recognizes but doesn’t fully understand. 

(Y/N) looks to the baby that’s now in her arms with large eyes, trying to remind herself that the blonde chubby baby is indeed Thor as he grabs her shirt and a lock of hair, tugging with all his might.

“Thor.” She softly chides. “Ah, ah, that hurts a little, maybe we need to find you something else to hold onto.” (Y/N) works on untangling her hair from his grasp and then her shirt. His chubby fingers wrap around one of hers and her heart swells. 

“Thor, do you know it’s me? It’s (Y/N). You remember me, right little guy?” She asks as she bounces him lightly in her arms. The baby simply giggles and squeezes her finger more. 

Loki returns swiftly, dragging Tony by the ear. 

“Ow, ow, ow. Reindeer games, chill, it’s just a baby.” 

“It is not.” Loki pinches Tony’s ear harder before releasing him. Loki points to the baby as his voice rises. “He is supposed to be the King of Asgard. Not. A. Baby.” 

“Do you not know how to take care of a baby?” Tony asks, rubbing his ear. 

Cries from baby Thor interrupt the newly forming argument. (Y/N) bounces the baby lightly, rubbing his back, and softly hushing him till he is mostly calm again. 

“I do.” (Y/N) says with irritation that only come from her eyes to not upset the baby again. “And if I can, so can Loki.” 

“Darling,” Loki begins but (Y/N) cuts him off. 

“No. Tony. Out. Unless you want to bring some formula or make a crib, or you have the magical answer to make Thor Thor again, out!” 

“A crib? I could make a crib.” Tony nods as his mental wheels begin to turn. “Oh, and Clint said he could probably be on soft solids, like mashed peas or strained carrots.” 

(Y/N) flings a towel at his head, causing the baby to laugh. “What? How does Barton.. you know what, I don’t want to know.” 

“Dunno either, but he was the only one that could get Thor to calm down a little after he became baby Thor.” Tony shrugs tossing the towel to Loki. “Give me a few hours on the crib and I’ll have something fit for the little guy.” He walks up to (Y/N) and baby Thor, tickling his sides and making gibberish noises at him, earning a new burst of laughter. 

“Yeah, that’s how you do it.” Tony beams with pride at Thor’s giggles. “Maybe we can teach uncle grump grump over there how to get you to laugh, huh?” 

“Tony.” (Y/N) chuckles, “The crib, go before Loki throws you out.” 

“Yeah, you’re right, don’t think my ear will survive another attack like that.” He eyes Loki warily while rubbing his ear again for dramatic measure. “Let me or FRIDAY know if you need anything.” 

(Y/N) nods her approval and Loki slouches as calm washes over him with Tony’s departure. 

“Darling I don’t know how long I can handle this, the whole journey back he cried and cried. No one could sooth him.”

“On the quin jet?” Loki nods. “That’s not surprising, some babies just don’t do well on flights. Besides, maybe he knows what’s going on? Wouldn’t you not like being in this form after you’re done naturally being in this form?” 

“I – I was rarely in that form when I was of that form.” Loki concedes. 

“I know, I don’t know how Thor doesn’t have more scars from you.” (Y/N) pecks his cheek. 

“The healers are exceptionally skilled?” Loki smirks at the memories of tormenting, tricking, and stabbing Thor. He features fall as Thor starts to babble again, looking to Loki and wiggling his arms towards him. “What are we to do if this takes longer than a few days, (Y/N)?” 

“However long it takes, we’ll hand it. He’s your brother.” 

Loki takes the baby, holding him up while looking deep into his eyes, trying to find his brother that is locked within the fragile shell. 

“Thor, you bumbling.. baby. What have you gotten yourself into this time?”

“Nothing that he can’t get through with your help, as usual.” (Y/N) says, kissing Loki’s cheek as takes back baby Thor. “Go take a shower, relax a little bit; I’ll watch him. There’s still some time before dinner’s ready and I’m sure you could use a break from this little terror who could probably use a nap too, huh?”

(Y/N) smiles down at Thor while she gently strokes his cheek, earning a yawn from him. “Such a tired teensy, tiny Thor.” 

“I think he likes you even more in this form.” Loki says, admiring how much calmer Thor had been since (Y/N) started holding him.

“Maybe,” (Y/N) smiles at Loki, “Would that be so bad?” 

“As long as he doesn’t steal your heart, my darling.” 

“Steal it? No. Melt it? Maybe. It’s a good thing you two don’t look more alike. Might be giving me ideas.” 

Loki smirks as he takes in (Y/N)’s words, eyes softly moving back and forth between his love and his brother. “And here I thought I was the mischievous one.”

“Oh, you are. I think I just might like to give you a run for your money on occasion.” (Y/N) winks at Loki, shooing him towards the bathroom. “Now go on, I’m going to read your brother a story, hopefully that’ll help put him down for a while.. There’s something I never thought I’d say.”


	2. Teary Tired Thor

“You two are up early.” Clint looks from (Y/N) to baby Thor who most certainly has a scowl on his round face. “He not doing well with Loki gone?” 

(Y/N) shakes her head, “They’ll all be back tomorrow? But… Shit.” (Y/N) says, nearly dropping her phone while gently bouncing baby Thor in her arms.

“I’d say not in front of the baby, but that’s no baby.” Clint chides with a chuckle reaching for and taking the baby. “Huh, little dude?” 

“Thanks.” (Y/N) says stifling a yawn. “He’s been pretty restless the last few days.” 

“He’s a little young for the terrible twos.” Clint pouts at the baby. He softly pulls at the baby’s lip, “Is it..”

“Teething? Yeah. And he does not care for it. None of us do.” (Y/N) sighs, tapping out an email on her phone. “There’s only been one thing that helps calm him down when it’s really bad, but it doesn’t help Loki at all in trying to fix this problem.” 

“What did you do?” Clint laughs at the baby. “You finally giving your brother a hard time back?” 

“You could say that,” (Y/N) smiles while lowering her voice. “You can’t tell anyone, but, when he’s really fussy, the only thing that helps is Loki’s fingers when he’s in his Jotun form.” 

Clint chortles “What? Really? It doesn’t hurt him?” 

(Y/N) shrugs with a laugh. “I know it’s a little weird, but Loki can control his body temperature with scary accuracy. The ridges that form on his skin and the cooler temperature work as a sort of an optimal teething toy. Luckily Loki doesn’t mind too much… poor thing won’t stop drooling though.” 

“No wonder it’s taking so long to get you back, little dude.” 

“We’re still not sure if Loki can break this magic or if it just has to run its course.” 

“Run its course? Is he.. growing?”

“At this point, I can’t tell. We have a confidential pediatrician that Tony’s hired to come by once a week and check on him.” 

“You’re not using Cho?” 

“We are, but more for the Asgardian and magic parts – that seems to be changing frequently. They age slower but with all the magic, we don’t really know. Loki is trying really hard to get Thor back. Whatever spell this is.. it’s strong. And the baby parts..” 

“He’s lucky to have you to help.” Clint smiles at the baby and then at (Y/N). “It’s okay to ask for a sitter you know. You can’t be expected to do this all on your own all the time.” 

“I know, thank you.” (Y/N) smiles taking the baby back from Clint. “Believe it or not, Tony actually offered.” 

“To hire a babysitter?” 

“Nope.” 

Clint blinks, shaking his head “Takes a child to know a child I guess.” 

“He’s surprisingly good with Thor.” 

“If you say so. I’ve only seem him with his ‘adoptive son,’ Parker. And even that’s shaky sometimes. He means well.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” (Y/N) looks to the clock and grimaces, “You should go.” 

Clint kisses (Y/N) on the cheek and ruffles Thor’s soft blonde hair. “Just let me know if you need anything when I get back.”

“Thanks, Clint.” 

Clint walks away, pausing by the door. “You know, if this spell thing stays longer than we’re hoping for, I can teach him sign language and maybe we can see if he’s still big Thor in there, ya know?” 

(Y/N) sniffles and smiles, “Thank you. Now go before you make me cry.” 

Clint nods and waves at the baby before leaving. 

Baby Thor gurgles and babbles at (Y/N) patting her arm while drooling. 

(Y/N) smiles at down at baby Thor with watery eyes, “You’re still big Thor in there right, little guy?” 

Baby Thor babbles a bit and starts to cry again. 

“Okay, okay, it’s alright. Shhh, Thor, it’s okay. I’m here. I’m here.” 

Thor continues to cry, not finding comfort in her words, caresses, or rocking. 

Eventually she gets him to a point of light sobbing and gurgling in his pain as he slobbers and drools on the knuckle of one of her fingers. His swollen sensitive gums only finding a fraction of the comfort in her then they do with Loki. 

In between cries and gargled whimpers, (Y/N) asks, “F.R.I.D.A.Y.? Who’s still here and not out on mission?” 

“Mister Barnes is still about the facility.” (Y/N) sighs in relief. “Would you like me to contact him?” 

“Yes, can you ask him if he wouldn’t mind helping me out for a little bit? Nothing’s wrong but I think he might be just the perfect person while Loki’s gone.” 

“Right away, (Y/N).” 

(Y/N) wipes at baby Thor’s chin with a soft cloth as she waits for F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s and ultimately Bucky’s response. 

“(Y/N)?”

“Yes?”

“He said he’d be delighted to help you out.”

“Oh, thank the Norns.”

“Would you like to meet him in the common room or have him meet you here?”

“Common room is fine, tell him I’m on my way.” 

(Y/N) grabs the make shift diaper bag and the hoodie Thor’s claimed as his blanket. Resting baby Thor on her hip she makes her way to the elevator and uses his tiny hand to push the button, a simple and momentary distract for the little fellow as the button lights up much to his amusement. 

As soon as the doors open, Bucky is at her side with a concerned but soft expression. He sidles up to (Y/N) shouldering the bad easily and offering her a smile as baby Thor squirms and babbles, reaching out towards Bucky.

“Hey, Doll. Little guy. Is everything okay with you two?” 

“Yeah, just a bit exhausted.”

Baby Thor cries out again, whimpering with bright pink cheeks freshly streaked with tears. 

“I know buddy, I know.” (Y/N) rubs his back and kisses his forehead. “This is where I was kinda hoping you could help.” 

“Need me to watch him while he sleeps?” Bucky asks not understanding where she’s going with this.

“Not exactly. He’s teething so he’s in a lot of pain, and sleeping is a bit irregular. And uh, um.” Bucky shrugs his shoulders, silently urging her to continue. “Could I see your hand?” 

Bucky’s eye narrow slightly as he holds up his hands, “How is this gonna help?”

“I don’t know if it will, but I’m hoping.” (Y/N) takes Bucky’s vibranium hand, smiling at its slightly cooler temperature. “Loki does this sometimes and it helps a lot.” 

She holds his hand, loosely taking his index finger to Thor’s chubby hands. Thor’s face lights up, he grabs and squeezes the metallic digit, babbling a bit as he brings it up to his mouth. His eyes seem content as he looks up at Bucky, drooling happily as the coolness sooths some of his pain. 

“Would ya look at that.” Bucky beams taking in the calm radiating off of baby Thor. 

(Y/N) sighs in relief for the second time that morning. “Up for a movie?” 

“Yeah, here, let me take the little guy off your hands.” 

Between the two of them, they maneuver baby Thor so he’s cradled in Bucky’s right arm. His left hand curved around the baby’s stomach; Bucky’s thumb taking a liberal bath of drool as baby Thor’s new pacifier and chew toy. 

Bucky looks down and chuckles, “How do you get anything done with this guy?” 

“You get used to it,” (Y/N) says off handedly flipping on the tv, “Well, slowly, really. You want anything before we settle in?” 

Bucky carefully sits on the couch scooting fully to the right to use arm rest for extra support for the baby. 

“I’m good, doll, just relax a little.” 

“I… Yeah okay.” 

(Y/N) finds a marathon of old episodes and puts that on, sitting next to Bucky with a content sigh at the newly found calm and peace.

“You can go lay down you know,” Bucky says, smiling softly at her. “I can handle the little guy for a few hours if you need a break.” 

“Thanks, but can I just stay here with you?” 

“Of course, doll.” Bucky tilts his head in thought. “Lay down and rest at least. If he needs sleep I’m sure you do too.” 

(Y/N) covers her mouth with the back of her hand as she yawns. “You’re not wrong, Buck.” 

She smiles and lays out on the couch, using the other arm rest as a pillow. Bucky taps her feet with his flesh hand and tilts his head, offering her his lap. 

“Thanks.” (Y/N) says stretching out on the couch. 

\-----

Hours later, Tony, Loki, and Steve come back from their mission.

“Welcome back, Boss.” 

Tony smiles at the A.I.’s greeting. “My girl, who’s still hanging around?” 

“Mister Barnes, (Y/N), and Thor are in the common room. You all need to see this.”

Loki and Steve share a curious smile and Tony chuckles, pushing the button for their floor. 

The trio make their way out of the elevator, drawn by the low sound of the TV and stop dead in their tracks. Before them, (Y/N) is asleep, arms wrapped around a throw pillow, legs stretched out across the couch, her feet resting on Bucky’s lap. Bucky is also asleep, ankles crossed, head tilted back against the couch. Thor stirs a little from his nest in the arms of the former assassin but remains asleep, Bucky’s thumb still grasped in his hands and in his mouth. 

Steve chortles. 

Tony crosses his arms, smiles, and whispers, “F.R.I.D.A.Y. I’m going to need at least a photo of this.” 

“Already done, Boss.” 

Loki just stands there, taking in the sight before him. Shock, jealousy, sympathy, love all roll through him in their own time. 

“You okay there?” Steve asks, clapping a hand down onto Loki’s shoulder.

“He had been so restless before we left. I had not expected to see them all so calm.” 

“Sure is a sight isn’t it?” Steve asks, smirking. 

“You guys wake them up if you want. I’m going to call in an order of take out for everyone.” Tony walks away, smiling, but missing Pepper. 

“Come on.” Steve says, pushing Loki forward with him. “Let’s go wake ‘em.”


	3. Tenacious Tremendous Thor

“Hey, anybody home?” Steve knocks on the open door, his therapy dog, Ady, pushing the door open fully, sitting and looking up at him with a calm tilt of the head.

“Steve?” Comes Y/N’s voice from deeper within the rooms. “Come on in, I’m just changing the little guy.”

Steve laughs, nodding to the golden retriever and they both enter Y/N and Loki’s rooms. “Guess I have good timing then?”

“Evidently.” Y/N says, giving baby Thor a kiss to the cheek. “And I see you brought the Admiral.”

“Hope you don’t mind.” Steve says, patting the golden retriever’s head.

“Not at all. I’m just glad you don’t mind watching him for a while.”

“Now.” Y/N says, squatting down to Ady with baby Thor. “Little guy, I don’t know if you remember, but this is Ady. Ady, this is the guy that sneaks you treats when he thinks no one is looking. With any luck, he’ll drop food for you, so it’ll be just like when he’s big. Huh, little guy?”

Baby Thor starts to babble, reaching for Ady, causing both Y/N and Steve to smile.

“Maybe he recognizes her.”

“Or it takes a giant puppy to recognize a giant puppy.”

Steve laughs, ruffling Ady’s fur. “Hopefully he won’t remember that?”

“I’m not worried if he does.” Y/N says, turning her attention to baby Thor. “You’re not going to give me a hard time when you’re bigger are you?”

Baby Thor babbles and drools more.

“Yeah. Okay, little guy, you going to be good to Uncle Stevie?”

“Uncle Stevie?” Steve asks, a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

“He sometimes calls Loki ‘Ba-Pa.’ In this form, we still can’t tell how much of him is in there. So, if Loki can be ‘Ba-Pa’ you can be ‘Uncle Stevie,’ at least for now.”

“I suppose.” Steve chortles, taking baby Thor from her.

“Thank you, Steve.”

“Of course.”

* * *

 

Hours later, Y/N’s phone pings.  Looking down she opens the attachment Steve sent and does her best not to cry laughing.  Attached to a short text is a picture of baby Thor sitting astride Ady’s back as she lays on the floor.  The look of glee on his face is priceless. 

> Y/N – And who’s idea was that? Not that I’m complaining. I feel I owe whomever a drink for that!
> 
> S.R. – Not mine. Darcy says she’ll take you up on that drink whenever you’re free.

Y/N laughs loudly, turning a few heads, and types back ‘I could use a girl’s night out. Does Friday work?’

> S.R. – Friday works. I’m glad you’re not mad.
> 
> Y/N – How could I be mad with that smile? Just promise me you’ll wait till I’m there to show Loki.
> 
> S.R. – Deal. We might need you on our side when that goes down.

* * *

 

After a long day with a very moody, unhappy, and clingy baby Thor, Y/N finally gets him to calm down a little.  The strain taking its toll on both of them, she moves them both to the bed room to lay down, and hopefully get a short nap.

Baby Thor is curled up on Y/N’s chest in the middle of the king size bed, because of course Loki wanted the biggest they could find when they first moved into the rooms. 

What had originally been planned as a nap, turns into a deep sleep.  Y/N is soundly asleep, her arms cradling baby Thor, with a hand on his head. He’s nestled into her chest; one chubby hand has a fist full of her tank top. 

Orange light radiates around them and Thor is once again his normal self, finally free of his infant form. He shifts slightly in his sleep and Y/N tries to hold him closer. She groans unable to be wrap herself  around him in his larger form. Thor snuggles against her, in his sleepy state, not yet realizing that he’s himself again, pulling her to his chest tucking her under his chin. He sleepily and happily hums, as his, for all intents and purposes, adoptive mother is held close to his chest.

* * *

 

Sometime later, Loki finally comes back from working with Dr. Cho after making considerable headway. He’s excited to see Y/N and his brother and to tell them the news – they are so close to figuring it out.  He makes his way through their shared rooms, the silence comfort and intense contrast from the noise of the labs.

He calls out for them, announcing his arrival, and receives no answer. Assuming they’re off somewhere, he pulls out his phone, starts to type out a text, while making his way to the bedroom.  At the threshold Loki stops dead in his tracks, phone long forgotten as he takes in the sight before him. Y/N and Thor are still curled up together on the large bed. Her fingers are threaded through Thor’s long hair.  Thor is barely covered with what seems to be a sheet, and yes, what appears to be Loki’s jacket.

Smirking to himself and lightly rolling his eyes, he sends a text to Dr. Cho telling her he has news for the morning but that everything is alright, before placing the phone on the night stand.

Sighing heavily with fatigue, Loki flicks his wrists and clothes himself in dark draw string sleeping trousers. Pausing before climbing on the bed and into the heap of limbs, he flicks his hand again and clothes Thor into something similar. If he’s learned anything through this time as Thor’s caregiver, it’s to never wake him when he’s sleeping. Joy and celebration can be shared in the morning. Slowly he shifts onto the bed, tucking himself behind Y/N, curling around her, and falling swiftly to sleep.  


End file.
